Change of Nature
by Aca-bitches
Summary: Beca and Chloe have a perfectly healthy relationship with Chloe working as a kindergarten teacher and Beca a part-time cashier at a music store while she attempts to get her career up and running, until an event at a party causes Beca to become possessive over Chloe causing a massive strain on their relationship... If they even manage to maintain it.
1. Chapter 1

_Chloe and Beca are in their apartment, beca is sitting on the bed with Chloe sat on her lap_:

"Hey baby?" Chloe asked as she absentmindedly twirled a piece of Beca's dark hair round her fingers, "yeh?" Beca peered into Chloe's baby blues "how much do you love me?" "That was random why are y-" "just tell me ?" "Well if I had to chose between music and you, you would definitely win". Chloe couldn't help but smile at her girlfriends description and placed a chaste kiss on her lips as a reward "so you would do anything for me then like maybe ... Go to a party tonight" "No!". Chloe anticipated this reaction and was fully prepared bringing the puppy dog eyes and pout into full play "but-" "Chloe no! You know I hate parties I'd rather gauge my eyes out than attend a party with too any sweaty drunk people and guys who think that just because were lesbians we are willing to make out in front of them not to mention people hitting on you I just-" "Fine! Don't go I just thought that maybe you loved me enough to overlook that and come out have a good time when was the last time we did that beca? Pleaseee" "no Chloe" "pleaseeeeeeee" the lip was now quivering along with becas resistance to give in just for Chloe. After half an hour and some heavy petting on Chloe's part beca finally gave in.

This is how she found herself to be stood in front of her and Chloe's full length mirror in the corner of their bedroom with Chloe behind her fixing her hair. Prepared in black skinny jeans a red dress shirt and black heels she was reluctantly ready to go, even though Chloe thought she was stunning she thought she was nothing compared to the redhead who was wearing a black fitted dress that reached mid thigh -admittedly a little too short- paired with killer red heals her red hair was in loose curls and she wore ruby red lipstick to match her shoes. "You look absolutely beautiful" chloe commented as she looked at their reflection from her position which was her chin rested on becas shoulder and her arms wrapped around her girlfriend "so do you baby" and beca was becoming more and more reluctant to share her with the world as the seconds went by. Chloe moved becas hair from her left shoulder to the right giving her access to kiss her girlfriends neck, "right let's get this over and done with then" as much as she didn't want to go beca had slipped into the mind set of the sooner they got there the sooner they got back.

A raunchy cab ride filled with hands and lips everywhere and a creepy smile from their driver later they were in the apartment of Chloe's friends friends friend (secretly beca feared that Chloe didn't actually know the person and they were crashing it but the greetings towards Chloe from the partygoers reassured her). So now beca stood in the corner with a cup of god knows what in her hand and she felt too unamused to even sway to the awful music blasting through the speakers, as always chloe was in the middle of the dance floor mingling like the star of the show she was. And beca couldn't help but admire the way she would laugh or even the way her face would brighten when they locked eyes, after making a quick get away from one of the boys attempting to flirt with her chloe made her way to beca.

"I'm so sorry baby" Chloe said as soon as she approached beca said nothing but grabbed chloe pulling her into a passionate embrace followed by a kiss that was sure to turn heads. "Baby what are you doing" Chloe mumbled into the kiss knowing Beca wasn't one for PDA pulling away but keeping their foreheads attached Beca replied "kissing my girlfriend what does it look like?" With her signature smirk in full play. Chloe pulled beca back into the kiss ignoring the catcalls from the boys. But when beca started moving her hands down Chloe's back to the back of her smooth thighs chloe knew that she had to -unfortunately- put an end to it there "we have to stop babe, don't start what you can't finish" beca pulled back a breath "who said anything about stopping?". Chloe's eyes widened in shock at Beca's unusual attitude "what's wrong with you tonight?" Beca screwed her face up in confusion "what do you mean nothing's wrong with me" "your being in the nicest way possible weirdly overly affectionate". Beca dropped her arms to her side "what I can't even kiss you without you assuming there's something wrong" beca asked in an aggravated tone "that's not what I meant baby can we just forget what I said and go back to having a good night hmm?" Beca sighed in exasperation "okay" she let out a puff of air and a small chuckle "I just wanted everyone in this room to know that you are mine" Chloe placed a hand over becas heart "only yours". Beca grabbed Chloe by the waist and led her to the dance floor her voice going up in volume considerably due to the loud music "Let's dance!" She said in Chloe's ear truly confusing her girlfriend who was used to the beca Mitchell who did not partake In group events especially dancing. Deciding to stop overthinking everything she began to grind beca getting into the music and letting her hair down just what she needed due to her overworked body&mind due to her kindergarten class.

A few hours later and Chloe now stood in where beca stood only 2 hours ago only she didn't have the luxury of looking at her beautiful girlfriend because in all truth she couldn't find her. After excusing herself to use the bathroom beca left Chloe with a kiss and a cheeky swat on the bottom before leaving Chloe - that was 45 minutes ago according to the guitar shaped clock hung on the wall. Chloe had searched every room in the house asked everyone she could and even checked the corned which the people had now branded 'smokers comer' because as she knew when beca had one too many she tended to like a sly cigarette. But beca was nowhere to be found so now as Chloe stood in the corner frantically trying to phone the brunette only to discover her phone was turned off she was seriously worried.

She was brought abruptly disturbed from her dazed state by a cold surge of liquid splashed across the front of her dress dripping down the front into her bra and all the way down till she could feel small puddles inside her heels, shocked she looked up to see an equally stunned blonde. "OH MY GOSH! I am so so so so sorry" Chloe had to chuckle at the blondes antics it was only spilled beer after all "that's okay calm down you don't need to worry" "no honestly I am so sorry please let me help you dry that" before Chloe could protest the blonde had grabbed napkins that were in a pile on the drinks table and began to dap Chloe's dress frantically.

At the fast paced actions of the blonde in her worried state it took them both a minute to notice that the blonde was currently stroking the insides of the redheads thighs putting them both in a pretty provocative position, just as Chloe was about to protest that she had a girlfriend -one of which she had currently lost- they were disturbed by a throat clearing. Chloe looked to the side only to be greeted by a seriously pissed beca Mitchell who was staring daggers at the blonde who had yet to remove her hands from Chloe's thighs. Chloe instantly began to explain to the brunette but it was lost as beca turned away and left but Chloe failed to notice the tears stinging the brunettes eyes catching that blonde touching Chloe in a way beca thought was only reserved for her.

"BECA!" Chloe yelled excusing herself from the blonde haired girl who had maintained her shocked face throughout the whole ordeal chasing after her girlfriend. She had some serious explaining to do to Beca she secretly wished the brunette would see the humour in the story.


	2. AUTHORSNOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry this isn't an update I just had a question:

I do have a vision for where I want this story to go and I am willing to update near enough on a weekly basis since I pretty much have no plans ever.

I'd just like to know that if I am willing to update every week (basically) people are gonna read It, I realise that I'm new to this so I don't expect lots of readers. I just want to know that people will actually be reading.

So if you are reading it or have already followed/favourited thankyou and if you're reading but haven't please do. Reply when you get the chance I really appreciate it xo


	3. Chapter 2- the aftermath

Running out of the apartment and into the cold of the night Chloe whipped her head from left to right looking for her girlfriend, just as she was about to pull her phone from her pocket and call the brunette she noticed her shutting the door to a yellow cab. "BECA!" She called running as fast as her heels would take her but just as she expected the brunette didn't tell the cab to stop nor did she even glance towards Chloe.

Feeling deflated and entirely sober from the whole ordeal Chloe opted for standing outside and calling a cab, just after she came off the phone with the cab company she felt a hesitant tap on her shoulder. Spinning round preparing to scare off a college guy trying to hit on her she was quite surprised to find the same blonde who spilled her drink on her stood there with wide eyes. The scared expression the blonde maintained had Chloe convinced that she was just an anxious person "Umm I just wanted.. To-to um to apologise" Chloe gave her a reassuring smile -a Chloe Beale special- and stroked her arm in a comforting gesture "you have no reason to apologise thankyou for trying to clean the drink". The blonde made a small sigh of relief "I am so sorry though incase I caused a fight between you and your..." "Girlfriend" Chloe cut in with a smile "Girlfriend yes of course" the blonde smiled. Just as Chloe was about to assure the blonde that it wasn't her fault that she and beca had a fight the cab pulled up and beeped for her attention, "listen I've got to go but thankyou and I'm sorry you feel responsible I assure you your not, my name is Chloe Beale by the way" Chloe shook her hand with a smile and started to walk towards the cab "Jessica!" The blonde shouted back with a smile and a wave.

The cab ride home was hell! Although she was only about 15 minutes away from home Chloe felt like she had been in the cab for hours, it didn't help that the driver was really creepy. As the backseats were 'wet due to a spilled drink' she was forced to sit in the front right next to the male driver who brushed his hand against her leg at any gear shift. The relief washed over her as the cab pulled up outside her and Beca's apartment she payed the driver -with no tip- and exited the cab clutching her red heels that she had taken off during the ride she ran to the front door and pulled at the handle only to find it was locked. "Why is the door locked?" Chloe quietly asked herself Beca knew she would be coming home and she also knew that because she had her purse and Chloe couldn't find one to match her outfit Beca was the only one with house keys. To add to her misfortune Chloe remembered with a sigh that the spare key they usually kept under the plant pot had been removed due to Becas paranoia about burglars, Damn.

Buzzing the intercom she waited patiently until she heard the beep of the door meaning it was unlocked she walked in and the cool marble shocked her bare feet making her suck in a breath through her clenched teeth. Unable to deal with the coldness on her bare skin she ran up the stairs to the front door of her and her girlfriends apartment, but just as she suspected locked. Juggling the handle she shouted with exasperation "Beca!" No reply of course "Beca baby please come open the door and let me explain" tumbleweeds pass by "Baby I will stay out here all night If I have to you know I only love you I wouldn't even look at another woman please Beca".

Footsteps she could dance with joy as she hears Beca padding across their hardwood floors to the door, but the sight that greets her as beca opens the door almost breaks her heart Beca stood there looking small and vulnerable wearing only Chloe's "Pugs not Drugs" Tshirt holding crumpled tissues. Only once had she seen the self proclaimed badass look so small but she wasn't going there so she sucked in a breath and walked in to the kitchen leaving Beca to shut the door.

Pouring a glass of water and sitting in a chair at the table Chloe dropped her heels and put her head in her hands waiting for the inevitable conversation between her and her girlfriend. Beca silently entered the kitchen opting to sit in the chair furthest from Chloe she stared at the redhead with an expectant look, knowing Beca wanted an explanation Chloe took a sip of her water stood and moved to the chair beside Beca she picked up the hand that Beca wore her promise ring on and cradled it between both of her own. "Beca can I just say before we get into all this that I love you and-" "I know you do and I love you too but it doesn't excuse anything Chloe so tell me what happened"

Chloe let her eyes flicker to the table for a split second to compose herself before she gave the brunette the explanation she deserved "Okay here goes, after you left to go to the bathroom I stood beside the drinks table for a while but then when you still hadn't come back I checked all the rooms and still couldn't find you so I went back to wait thinking you might have went back to the table to find me I tried texting you but your phone was off and then I felt drink all down my front. When I looked up to see who had spilled it on me I saw Jessica she-" " you know the girl?" Beca questioned with fury in her blue eyes "no no no she just apologised before I got in the cab and told me what her name was" Beca seemed partially comforted by that information and relaxed her tight grasp on Chloe's hands slightly to listen to the rest of the story. "Anyway Jessica had spilled her drink all over me and she started apologising over and over getting all flustered as if I would shout at her it was an accident, then before I knew it she had grabbed napkins from the table and was wiping the spilled drink off of my legs. That's when you saw us and stormed off".

Without a word Beca got up from her chair not letting go of Chloe's grip on her hand and climbed into the redheads lap, ignoring the damp material of Chloes black dress she wrapped her arms around the redheads neck as Chloe circled one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. Inhaling Chloe revelled in the smell of Becas hairspray and just generally Beca taking comfort in the fact that her girlfriend still wanted to talk to her, "let's go to sleep baby it's been quite a night" Chloe said into becas hair "mmm yeh It has but I'm too comfy to move" chuckling Chloe shakily stood up supporting becas weight as Beca maintained the baby chimp position she had took on. Chloe made it to the bedroom without any injuries to her or her girlfriend and laid Beca on the double bed with a chaste kiss on her slightly pouted lips to go get ready for bed.

After a quick shower, putting on one of Becas over sized shirts, brushing her teeth and putting her hair up Chloe creeped back into the bedroom to lay with her girlfriend. Lifting the duvet cover as gently as possible she lay on the bed and admired the sleeping brunette for a minute before grasping her waist and pulling her closer to snuggle. "Mmm I love you" Beca sighed between being awake and asleep "I love you too baby, so so much please don't ever doubt that I would never to anything to jeopardise what we have Bec" beca twisted round to face her beautiful red head "I know I'm sorry it's just sometimes when you even look at other people I get jealous you know, like as much as I feel your too good for me Chlo I couldn't lose you I did once and it almost killed me I couldn't go through that again even the thought makes me crazy mad".

That revelation made Chloe hurt for her beautiful brunette with such low self esteem "You'll never lose me Beca and let's not talk about that we've had enough to deal with tonight let's just get some sleep and enjoy our Sunday when we wake up because Monday is back to work so we better make the most of it" Beca groaned at the mention of work and nuzzled deeper into Chloe's chest "Don't speak of it please" the redhead chuckled stroking Becas hair "I'm sorry baby, goodnight I love you" "I love you too so so much"


	4. Chapter 3- my tops too what?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ughhhh baby make it stop please" Beca whines from her position that is her head burrowed into my chest our legs tangled and her arm across my waist, I start to pull away from our position so I can silence Satan's messenger also known as our alarm clock but Beca increases her grip on me "baby if you want the alarm to stop then you have to let me get up and turn it off" "Noooooo" she whines doing a believable impression of a ten year old. "if you let me turn it off I will make you pancakes" I try to reason with her "No!" And she burrows deeper, "but you love pancakes?" "But I love you more". My heart melts _swoon_, she looks up at me with her big beautiful blue eyes her pale face curtained by her naturally curly brown locks and I have the uncontrollable urge to kiss her so I do.

When I know that she's too far gone to notice any of my movements I roll over straddling her waist, the kiss gets heated pretty quickly but when her delicate hands start rubbing my thighs I know that unfortunately I have to stop this because if I let beca have her wicked way with me I'll have no time for a shower and I'm pretty sure going to work smelling of sex and sweat is a big no no. "Mmm" I pull my mouth from her lips slightly swollen from our kiss "we have to stop" I place a chaste kiss on her lips and hop up from the bed giggling as she flails her arms in the air trying to pull me back down to the depths of our bed.

Standing in the shower with water trailing down my body making my auburn hair stick to me I realise that Beca has failed to maintain our little ritual, basically every morning when I go in the shower she gives it about a minute before I feel arms slip around my waist and she shows me what I'll be missing all day. I finish my shower slightly disappointed and wrap a towel around my wet body to walk back into our bedroom.

Ah! That is why she didn't invade my shower it seems my princess has fallen back asleep not for long I grin to myself. I start to slowly pull the duvet cover from her perfect body and I almost feel guilty when she makes a small whimper in protest. Almost. But when I see her cute little ass right there how can I resist? I pull the towel from my body and swing it round in the air twisting it before I whip her ass. I get about three more strikes in before she slips round to lie on her back and I see the hint of a smile on her beautiful lips. Then she strikes.

She grabs my waist and pulls me down on top of her I squeal because of the sudden attack "what are you up to missy can't a girl get an extra 20 minutes sleep hmm?" I smirk at her (a trait I obviously learned by being around her too much) "no beautiful because if I have to get up" I tap her nose "then so do you". The smirk is in full play and I know whatever she has to say back will be good "baby" she drawls in her husky bedroom voice "how can I possibly get up when your on top of me naked" she emphasises her point by rubbing her hands everywhere! My resistance is hanging by a thread.

Instead of replying I kiss her because after being off work for 2 weeks a whole day without physical contact from my stubborn DJ will be hard I start to give her butterfly kisses all over her face her forehead,cheeks,eyelids and back to her lips where I leave a knee quivering lingering kiss. I place chaste kisses between every word "I" kiss "Have" kiss "to" kiss "go" kiss, "and so do you beautiful so get up" I hop off of my beautiful girl and drag her up with me so we can both get dressed ignoring the protests she mutters under her breath about how we should just stay in bed all day.

One hour later we're both dressed and eating cereal at the table Beca is sat In her -what is considered to be- normal position on my lap with one arm around my neck, she's been quiet for quite a while now. "I'm gonna miss you today" she whispers as she turns around on my lap so she can burrow her head in my chest "I'm gonna miss you too baby so so much but I'm only a text away if you need me right?" I say ever the optimist "yeh" she sighs.

"Your definitely a boob woman aren't you" I laugh effectively ruining our moment and breaking the comfortable silence "what?" She asks her words slightly muffled due to her face being burrowed into my chest "I said your a boob woman aren't you" she pulls back slightly to let her shocked face take full effect "what do you mean by that?" She asks armed with her adorable scrunched up face and pout "your favourite quality on a woman would be their breasts right" "what makes you think that?" My poor naive girlfriend "baby every time we make love or even just have sex you always take time to pay attention to my breasts and I've seen the way you ogle those women on the cover of maxim" "for starters every time we are together we make love it's never been just sex and second the only woman I ogle is you gorgeous" I'll humour her partially because of that charming comment "okay lady up you get because we will both be late". "Are we driving together" she asks with a hopeful smile "sorry baby no can do I have a staff meeting at 6 and you finish at 4 I don't want you driving all the way back out" she seems disappointed by my reply "okay".

After grabbing our purses and locking the door we stand outside my pale blue Mini Cooper in a tight embrace "I really will miss you today" she sighs into my hair "me too beautiful but remember I'm only a text away" but she's not listening she's staring at my slight cleavage that is just visible without another word she grasps the top of my red shirt and pulls it up covering the slimmer of my breasts exposed. She seems happy with herself "are you okay baby?" I ask frowning slightly due to her unusual behaviour "of course" she smiles "you didn't have to cover me completely I'm not a nun"

I giggle but her face is deadly serious "don't laugh!" She scolds me and I jerk slightly from her tone, I cast my eyes down to my black heels "I'm sorry" I mumble feeling like a petulant child, she grasps my chin forcing me to look at her "don't be sorry baby I didn't mean that I just don't like the thought of anyone being able to see what's mine" my protective girl "never know what attractive single parent will come in and steal you from me" she tries to play that comment off with a slight chuckle but it's my turn to be serious.

"Becs don't even joke about things like that because I'm not going anywhere ever again I'm yours and your mines right?" I stoke her promise ring "yeah" she smiles her beautiful teeth bearing smile, "okay we both better get going before we're late" I say reluctantly. She reaches up to kiss me and i take this opportunity to resume my earlier butterfly kisses for every kiss I place I finish with an "I love you". I get in my car leaving her with a pout, my beautiful girl, and wave to her before starting my car and driving towards the school.

I take this time to think about Becas behaviour she's never usually like this she seems to have changed since the incident on Saturday and I need to fix that I've been on shaky ground with Beca before and I'm not going there again. Pulling my shirt up though that's not Beca, maybe she's just being overprotective and her protectiveness only makes me love her more.

-Id like to say thankyou so much for the feedback I appreciate it so much and love reading your reviews ❤️ This is my favourite chapter due to the fluff and after deleting it and having to rewrite it I finally get to share it with you guys

Also someone suggested I ask for help from a Beta/change the style of my writing and as much as I appreciate your suggestion as this is my first ff i'd like to do it without help, thankyou though

Thankyou so much to everyone who reads the story your reviews brighten my day Xo


	5. Chapter 4- Car needs fixin'

So sorry for the late update I was sick for a while. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and please review it makes my day :) - I get back from work to look in at my dark,cold apartment only cold because I don't have the warmth of my bubbly girlfriend only dark because she's not here with her vibrant red hair and lame puns to cheer me up. Work was terrible stacking cd's and talking to kids who think they are beyond cool because they only want directed to the 'indie' section is not how I like spending my days.

When I turn the lock and feel a sense of melancholy because I'm not greeted with a kiss and a 'how was work baby?' It occurs to me that I may be slightly overreacting because Chloe will be home in about 1 hour. Lately though I've just felt the need to be with my bubbly girlfriend 24/7, it may be because we've spent the past 2 weeks glued to each other. I decide that a good compromise to my thoughts of driving to her work are to text her make sure she's okay then I'll do something productive like work on a mix.

Beca: hey baby how is work just thought I'd text and make sure you know I love you xo Her reply is almost instant.

Chloe: hey beautiful work is great the kids painted me pictures :) I'd love to stay and text my favourite DJ but I've got to get into the meeting room, I'll see you when I'm home and I love you xo

Beca: okay baby I'll see you soon have a good meeting and I love you too xox

Okay all is well I'll work on a mix for another 45 minutes or so before my favourite ginger is back. It's about an hour later and I have a stiff neck but when I click the save button I get a feeling of pride and accomplishment that isn't enough to blur the the thought in my mind that Chloe should be home right about now, my heart speeds up just thinking about my blue eyed girl. It's been an extremely long day without any contact with her after 2 weeks of constant contact I think she might be exhausted too so I decide I'll start on dinner.

Half an hour later dinners in the oven I've had a quick shower and changed into one of Chloe's shirts but she's still not back and I'm getting worried. I call her a few times with no answer and text her but receive no reply, it's then I hear a car pull up outside so I look outside and what I see makes my heart shatter and my jealousy explode all at the one time.

Chloe in an Audi leaned over with her arms wrapped around a man, her shirt that I pulled up this morning has now reached a too low to be decent standard and she looks far too comfortable with that guy for my liking. Not knowing what to do and because I don't want to accuse Chloe of anything because that's a sore subject for us both I stand at the window watching the love of my life with her arms around a man. The 'lovers' time comes to an end when Chloe opens the car door and steps out with a smile on her face. I'm overreacting right? There are tears streaming down my face and I don't want Chloe to know I'm upset so I run into the bathroom and lock the door only to hear the click of the front door opening followed by a "Beca baby where are you"

I can hear her walk through the rooms looking for me her pace speeds up when she is continuously shouting for me and I'm not answering, then she finds me. Knock Knock Knock! "Beca baby what's wrong why are you locked in the bathroom?" Oh god she sounds upset! "I-I'll just be a moment" I hear her sigh in relief "can you come out now you sound like you've been crying and I'm worried" damn her sixth sense for knowing when I'm upset I clear my throat and wash my face before opening the door to be met with wide worry filled blue eyes.

She places her hands on my cheeks and leans forward till our foreheads are touching "I got worried about you there baby, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you" she leans in to kiss me but I turn my head slightly and pull her hands from my face ignoring her heartbroken expression while doing so "I saw him" I whisper and walk away with not another word.

I sit at the dining table after taking dinner out the oven and wait for her to come in, I don't need to wait very long. She pulls a chair right next to mine totally disregarding my need for space right now in total Chloe Beale fashion "baby what are you talking about?" She asks me confusion swimming in her beautiful eyes "oh only that guy that you were hanging all over" my sarcasm shining "what do you mean 'hanging all over' Beca? Can't I hug people without you being jealous can we not go back there please". She gets up and begins to pace around the room rubbing her temples and I feel guilty

I get up and walk over to her taking her hands in mine "your right baby I'm sorry for overreacting" she walks us to the sofa and sits pulling me into her lap I curl up wrapping my arms around her neck and nuzzle into her chest.

"Sam is a colleague my car broke down and he offered to drive me home because I couldn't find my cell to call you, and when you saw me 'hanging all over' him I was just hugging to say thanks" I feel awful "I'm so stupid I'm so sorry" she kisses me reminding me of what I don't deserve. "Let's forget it for now, I'm starved and dinner smells amazing".

Later when we're laying in bed facing each other I can see Chloe's brow furrowing a tell tale sign that she's thinking too hard "what's up?" I ask while I smooth down some of her hair "I need to say something and I don't want interrupted" I don't like the sound of this "okay" I say hesitantly. "Beca we're at a really good stage in our relationship right now we've been on shaky ground before and I can't go back there again I couldn't cope then and I can't now. Regardless of this I love you and losing you would destroy me so I need to know that you still trust me, I know that your protective and I love that but I need to know that even if there was anything you would consider a threat that you trust me enough to know I would never hurt you. You're my whole world Becs".

Chloe's statement brings tears to my eyes and this is reflected when I look to Chloe and her eyes are watery I pull her to me and nuzzle her hair before I respond. "Baby you need to know that when I get scared you'll leave me it's not because I don't trust you, Chlo I trust you with my life. It's my own insecurity because I know that there are so many people who are better for you than me people who have a bubbly personality like you and who you don't have to force to watch your favourite movies. Despite this I'm selfish because I keep you because I can't lose you Chloe your everything to me and if you did find that person who treated you better I would be broken." "Beca we are perfect for each other and I wouldn't have it any way other way don't ever doubt that. I'll only ever love you okay."

She grabs my cheeks and kisses me to prove her point. By the end of the kiss I'm more than convinced I flip her other so she's laying underneath me and pepper her neck with kisses making a quick detour to suck on her pulse point "let me make it all up to you then" I say before I descend down her beautiful body. My beautiful girl. Mine.

-Thankyou so much for reading and I really appreciate your reviews Xo


	6. Chapter 5- Sleeping beauty

I'm sorry to anyone who thinks this story isn't going anywhere or is taking too long to get interesting, I just don't want to jump straight into the angst. - Light filtered through the room and I was immediately regretful for not closing the curtains last night because I was now wide awake at god knows what time. Not to mention the fact that the whole of California probably saw mine and Becas bare asses last night. Speaking of Becas bare ass hmm... She lay with her arm wrapped around my waist and her head. Yep you've guessed it, on my chest.

Due to the fact that her face was pressed into my breasts her slumber was uninterrupted. Normally if I wake up before Beca I'll always wake her up and I have good reason to Beca says my reason is stupid but it is not, if Beca sleeps more than me she gets more beauty sleep therefore she will end up more beautiful than she already is and elope with Kate Moss.

Every time I wake her up with that excuse she laughs at me. Today though I decide I'll be a nice girlfriend. I carefully remove her arm from my waist, untwist our tangles legs and slowly get up from the comfort of our bed. I sigh in content looking at my girlfriends naked form for a moment she truly is beautiful and I couldn't be happier that she is mine. I look over at our alarm clock and see that it's 6am perfect the coffee shop at the corner will be opened so I can get Becas favourite. I bend down and place a kiss on her forehead and whisper a quiet 'I love you' before going to get dressed.

The morning is such a beautiful one that I actually feel remorseful for giving up on my morning jogs. Another perk to the morning is that the usually busy coffee shop is quiet with a mere 4 people filling some of the chairs. The cheery cashier Polly is possibly too cheerful for a 6am shift but I like her nonetheless. My morning seems to be running perfectly especially after waking up to the sight of my beautiful girlfriend, but it's inevitable that something was bound to ruin it and when the coffee machine breaks down so does my optimism. Polly tells me there will be a slight delay on my coffee and advises me to take a seat.

The delay turns into 45 minutes and I feel totally stressed out my easy relaxed morning is ruined because now instead of spending extra time with Beca I'll have to get ready for work. I practically run along the street and my pace doesn't slow until I get to the apartment where I take a moment to calm my breathing before entering. I tiptoe into the bedroom incase Beca is still asleep but the bed is an empty sheet-tangled mess. I find her in the sitting room at the window that overlooks the street twiddling the edges of her hair- Becas tell tale sign of stress.

I place the coffee on the table and walk over to her slipping my arms around her waist and inhaling the smell of shampoo and Beca. "What's got you all stressed it's only like 7am" she twists around and burrows her face into my shirt wetting it with tears? "Beca oh my god baby what's wrong?" I place my hands on her wet cheeks and force her to look at me "I- I woke up and you weren't there and I had just woken up from a really bad dream and.. I was-" her lip quivers and she is how a sobbing mess. "What was your dream about hmm?" I stroke her hair trying to calm her down "I had a dream that I came home and caught you cheating on me, but you didn't even care you saw me standing there and you laughed and it was horrible." She grasps the tops of my arms so desperately "please don't ever do that please Chloe please". She seems so upset by this the only thing I can think of doing is laying on the couch with Beca cuddled upto me and soothe her.

After Becas mini freak out we both got up and got ready for work drinking our cold coffee as we went. By 7:20 we had about 20 minutes to spare before we usually leave but my class had show and tell today that I wanted to prepare for so I started to put on my coat, only to be met by Becas worried expression. She grabbed the lapels of my coat and stared into my eyes "why are you leaving just now and why are you wearing so much perfume" okay apparently Becas 'mini freak out' wasn't over yet. "Babe I told you yesterday I have to be in work early today and I'm wearing perfume because you bought me it for my birthday and I love it" I kiss her passionately to remind her of my last statement before prying myself away and leaving with an "I love you have a good day baby".

My day is back to perfection when my students all manage to cheer me up with their choices for show and tell. Lunch is also going really good it seems everyone but my girlfriend if in a good mood today, we all sit together making plans to go out at the weekend when Sam sits beside me, his face adorned with a smile. "Well hello there what's got you in such a good mood" I say with my own smile "well aside seeing you, my sister just had a baby" ever the charmer "wow Sam that's great congratulations" I give him a big hug conveying my happiness for him which he willingly accepts, everything is fine until I feel his hands slip lower dangerously close to my ass and I pull away abruptly.

"What the hell was that?" I ask in a hushed whisper trying not to alert our fellow colleagues "what do you mean" he questions flashing his dimples "your hands were way to intimate for someone who is in a committed relationship" that comment seems to shock him "your in a relationship? Who's the lucky guy". His tone sounds disappointed "her name is Beca and yes we're highschool sweethearts" he clears his throat and adjusts his tie slightly before responding "well I'm glad your um happy I gotta go bye Chloe I'll see you Saturday" His abrupt movements gain the attention of our colleagues and as he leaves everyone turns to me. Suzanne is the brave one "what was that" uh oh "I don't know Sam had to go I guess and so do I the kids are painting after lunch so I better go let off the lunch staff for a bit bye" whilst I leave I don't miss Suzanne's comment "poor guys never got a chance with her".

That comment stays in my mind for the rest of the day why would Sam even think of me in that way. The only thing I do know is my girlfriend will most definitely not be finding out. Beca has stock check today so I should be home before her I call her cell to ask what she wants for dinner.

"Hey you how's work?"

"Work is .. Um work how are you"

"Great the kids had show and tell then painting so a pretty easy day" "That's good so what's up"

"Well aside wanting to speak to my beautiful girlfriend I wanted to know what you wanted for dinner tonight and what time you'd be home"

"Taco Bell!"

"No"

"But-"

"No Beca healthy food we had Taco Bell at the weekend"

"Fine pasta and I'll be home about 6, I gotta go I love you"

"I love you too baby be safe"

After dinner me and Beca are doing our normal routine In the kitchen I wash she dries and puts away all whilst it have to hit her hands away from groping me. When she runs her hands down my back till she's cupping my ass I suddenly feel overcome with guilt. Becas totally insecure and scared of me leaving her and here I am surrounding myself with people -namely Sam- who try to grope me at work. I make a mental note to stay away from Sam from now on.

-I realise the last chapter may not have been as interesting as could be but after receiving no reviews I got a bit paranoid that no one is interested in the story. Next chapter I'll try to add more drama. More reviews= happy me who gets to smile at your reviews all day Happy me= faster updates Thankyou so so much to anyone reading this I can't explain how much I appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 6- Broken nights

Apologies for the no paragraphs and such but i was typing on my Ipad, I just realised now that every chapter has no paragraph breaks, they were showing up when I typed them but as you all know I have no idea what I'm doing on this. I'll try my best to fix that. Hope you enjoyed the fluff...

Saturday comes finally, it feels like the longest week of my whole life and I am looking forward to my night out with everyone. But of course as the whole staff are going that means that Sam will be there, my strategy for the night is to avoid him as much as possible and not get too drunk. Because I'm going out tonight me and Beca agreed to spend the whole day together before I had to leave. Beca had 2 rules for the whole day:

Rule 1- no clothes

Rule 2- no getting out of bed till Beca says so

So right now i'm laying naked pinned under and equally naked Beca in desperate need to use the bathroom but of course Queen Beca says "Such a shame that you cant get up to use it" with her smirk in full play. 2 rounds later and to my relief I am granted access to the bathroom, on my way Beca slaps my ass and tells me to meet her in the kitchen with a mischievous wink.

After using the bathroom I grab a robe and enter the kitchen to hear Sexxx Dreams playing from Becas headphones while shes stood completely naked shaking her cute ass cooking? Beca is cooking is it the end of the world? "Oh my god baby are you okay!" I shout startling her and ruining her dancing, she spins to face me palm on her chest to calm her breathing "what the hell Chlo why wouldn't i be?" I walk over to her fanning my face dramatically "Well you see my girlfriend she never cooks ever, I got worried" I say on a smile suddenly adopting an over-dramatic southern accent.

She grabs my waist and whispers in my ear "not only did you just doubt my cooking skills and give me a near heart attack but you broke rule number 1, do you know what that means" she waits for no response "You. Have. To. Pay." she punctuates every word with a kiss to my jaw. Breakfast was pretty much forgotten about after that.

The rest of our day was spent laying on the sofa listening to music, chatting and doing... uhm other things. Beca played me some of the new mixes shes been working on and I question every time I hear a new one why she hasn't been discovered yet.

Beca has been in such a good mood the whole day showering me with affection but when I break our embrace to go get dressed for tonight her attitude instantly changes and its like I can actually see the distance appearing between us.

She sits on the bed and watches me put on my make-up then curl my hair. She doesn't say a word or even move until I'm putting on my red floral dress. It modestly sits at my knees and I strategically picked this to ensure Sam wouldn't see more flesh than he should. Beca walks up behind me and slowly brushes my hair from the nape of my neck to my shoulder placing a kiss there she zips up the dress then sits back down. The worst part about this is when either of us is upset we always tell each other what's wrong but Beca is just silent.

After putting on my heels I walk over to where Beca is sat with her hands placed in her lap and a sad expression on her pretty face, I sit on her lap and brush her hair from her eyes "What's up" I say trying not to turn things too serious "Nothing it's silly, you look beautiful". She taps my thighs signalling me to stand up but instead I push her so shes laying back and straddle her, pulling her face between my hands and staring into her eyes "I don't know what is bothering you but I love you and because I love you I'm going to willingly be 15 minutes late and prove to you just how much I love you the best way we know how right baby".

And I'm the last one to arrive but reassuring my girlfriend is more important. "Hey so sorry I'm late everyone" they all stop their individual conversations to greet me. My eyes scan the seats and what a coincidence the only free seat is beside Sam. So much for my distance strategy and by the looks of the huge tray of drinks on the table my relatively sober strategy is out the window too.

"Hey Chloe you look as beautiful as ever" A smile. He gets a smile because I know he knows what he's doing and I don't need his approval. As soon as I sit down I see him glance at my cleavage.

That's pretty much how the rest of the night goes Sam's unwanted compliments and lingering glances on his part. I get up on the dancefloor with a few of the girls and I'm actually having a good time but then I feel a body press against mine. "Sam I am not interested" I say in annoyance before I turn to face S- not sam? "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" guy who I've now named Blondie smiles "Well no need to apologise for pressing that ass against me gorgeous" great another arrogant asshole I chuckle lightly and spin back around.

Wishing that the ladies I came up here weren't off dancing I dance alone until I feel someone grab my ass, I whip my head round to be met with a horny looking Blondie. "Listen I don't even know you and I am in a relationship please leave me alone". This night has just gone from bad to worse. Blondie grabs my shoulders and gets close and personal "Hey hey hey I don't see any boyfriend so that don't matter" I scoff "Girlfriend, and I'm not interested" I try to break out of his hold but as if it's slow motion and the total opposite to movie moments I see him move in slowly so I slap him. "I told you I'm not fucking interested" Asshole, then everything goes downhill or further down hill as the case may be. I hear a muttered "fucking bitch" before he's pushing me and i'm seriously regretting wearing heels because I topple over and feel a searing pain in my ankle.

Of course my 'knight in shining armour' is Sam. Who insists on taking me home, he wanted to take me to hospital but all I want at this point is to get home curl up on the sofa with Beca and never leave again. When the cab pulls up at my apartment I thank Sam and tell him I'll be okay from here but he's very persistent and gets out to help me up paying the cab driver 'incase we take too long'. I know his game but I'll play until I am seated and the heels are off.

The door was locked when we reached it but I don't think twice and open it using my key,but worry creeps in when the apartment is empty. Come to think of it Beca hasn't answered any of my texts or calls. "Beca baby are you home" I look to Sam as if he has all the answers but he shrugs his shoulders and leads my limping body to what he correctly assumes is the sitting room. Turning on the light I immediately spot the pizza box and empty beers and sigh in relief. "She'll be with her brother Jesse thank god" Sam smiles and gestures towards the sofa helping me hobble over. When I'm situated on the sofa and Sam can clearly see I'm safe he starts to make his goodbyes. "Thankyou so much Sam for everything and I'll see you monday" he bends down to give me a hug but then his lips are on mine.

My eyes are wide my lips are not reciprocating and my mind is shouting WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU MOVING.

I pull my head back but Sams hand is in my hair preventing me from creating distance then he's on top of me pressing his body to mine and I'm panicking that he is capable of taking advantage of me. Then I see Beca. Stood with her hand on the door handle gaping at us with wide eyes and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

I push Sam apparently too hard because he stumbles over the coffee table and falls to the ground but I don't care. I do however care about my girlfriend who currently is still stood there shell shocked with tears streaming down her face. "Beca" I say hesitantly when she still hasn't moved an inch. As if she has just remembered she can move she turns abruptly and walks into the bedroom I follow her, A lot slower due to my injured ankle. I reach the bedroom and see her packing a bag and my heart breaks. Oh god shes leaving me.

My breathing picks up rapidly and I sink to the ground repeating her name over and over. "Beca please let me explain please don't do this don't leave me Beca I can't survive without you I can't". But shes moving round the room like i'm not there ignoring me completely not even looking at me. She's slowly becoming 17 year old Beca again who retreats to her own little world where nothing affects her, but I can see the tears, her shoulders are shaking and her chest is heaving. She is completely. Broken.

She walks towards me holding her duffle bag grabs my arm and helps me to my feet leads me to the bed and sits me on the edge. Placing her bag on the floor she kneels in front of me pulls off my heels and pulls my injured ankle up towards her. I can now see that it's pretty badly bruised, she gently moves it towards her lips and kisses it. then places my foot on the floor again, she stands slowly making unwavering eye contact with me as she leans in and kisses me on the lips. I don't understand what she's doing but it's the most delicate kiss shes ever given me before, our lips are both wet and salty with tears, our runny mascara mixing.

It's so raw and passionate yet so vulnerable. Then it hits me. This isn't just any kiss this is a goodbye kiss when I realise this it becomes desperate. I pull Beca towards me and kiss her with everything i've got. When I feel her pull away slightly so we're just breathing in each others mouths I whisper over and over "please don't leave me we can make this right baby I love you" but it's too late. She pulls away strokes my cheek and slowly begins to walk away. And I let her. I let her because I am weak, I have just destroyed the most important thing in my whole life and I have absolutely no idea how to make it right.

I crawl on to Becas side of the bed and snuggle up to her pillow that smells like her without even changing out of my dress or making sure that Sam has left. This would be the first of many nights I'd cry myself to sleep.

So I feel people are losing interest maybe because I took too long to add in the drama. Be prepared. Thankyou so much to anyone reading this I appreciate it soo much. Review& make me super happy Sexxx dreams by lady gaga- incase you wonder I love you all Xo


End file.
